Madoka Kugimiya
is one of Mahora Academy 2/3-A class student that introduced in Negima! franchise. Personality She is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders (especially Sakurako) do not get into any trouble. She likes gyūdon and silver accessories and generally into Western music (currently is a fan of Avril Lavigne from notes), but hates playboys and is mildly obsessed with her husky voice. Her surname is usually the target of nickname making (which Madoka does not like) from her classmates; such as "Kugimi". Story Plot During the school festival, she develops a small crush on the teenage form of Kotarou. She has been shown to be very protective of her friends, and especially for Ako, whom she encourages to be more confident. Ironically, she almost got Ako shot when she pressed the shy girl to confess her love for "Nagi" in front of an audience during the Live Mahora Concert. Luckily for Ako, and much to Madoka's consternation, she only asked for Nagi's e-mail address. Madoka also takes part in the "Mars vs. Mages" game and is among the first "casualties" (meaning her clothes were blasted off), when she is hit by the robots' strip beams. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. A firm goverment official who worked at elevator customs. Her job is quite tough, thanks to the development of Mahora, she is happy that she can have fun without traveling far. Her eyes are drawn to anyone black-haired and dog-eared. Gallery MadokaKugimiya.jpg 11.JPG Madoka Kugimiya.PNG Madoka Armor.jpg Madoka Cosplay.jpg Madoka Suka.jpg madokacard.jpg MadokaOAD.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337567-2.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336336.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879.jpg Group 1.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336693.jpg Turma.jpg char_11.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338062.jpg Madoka Pac.jpg Bez tytułu 5.jpg AnimeRosterMadoka.jpg Appearance in other media Negima! Her pactio is an energizing cheer power alongside Misa and Sakurako. Negima!? Like the other cheerleaders, Madoka is consistently saying and doing the same actions as the others. During the "Suka incident", she turns into a black panther. In her cosplay form she is dressed like a prisoner with a metal sphere attached to her leg and has a hammer as a weapon. Her armor form is based on Saki Asamiya, a character from the manga Sukeban Deka, with her weapon consisting of a metallic yo-yo. ANIME FINAL After discovered that 3-A Class students must have their memory about Negi and the magic erased, she is wondering who will become Negi's partner and talking with Sakurako and Misa about their opinion. Later, Madoka is chosen as one of Negi's partner and trying to stop the Mars gonna crush on the Earth. UQ Holder! Madoka appears in Chapter 139 along with Sakurako and Misa in the alternate timeline (The timeline after Asuna returned from the future), to finding Evangeline and talk about how's Negi and the Mage of the Beginning fight gone currently. Trivia *Popularity: 24 >> 25 >> 15 >> 21 >> 20 >> 24 >> 17 >> 15 *Madoka is the fourth student voiced by two voice actresses, the reason of voice actress changed is currently unknown and Yuka Maruyama taking Mami Deguchi's role to voice Madoka in the newly released Pachinko game and in UQ Holder! ~Mahou Sensei Negima! 2~ anime. The first student to have voice actress changed is Chao, second student is Ku Fei, and the third student is Sakurako. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs